


Fool King

by TheLOAD



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, Mad King Ryan, The Mad King - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLOAD/pseuds/TheLOAD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The court Fool Gavin decides to have some fun while King Ryan sleeps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fool King

**Author's Note:**

> Just a miscellaneous King AU story. Leave a comment if you like it.

Gavin didn't have much to complain about when it came to his job as the court jester. He was one of the few people who could make the King laugh, actually laugh not the sound he made when he was having people executed, and it meant he was relatively safe. And most of his friends worked in the castle along side him, with Michael, Ray, and Geoff working in the guard and Jack working as King Ryan's hand. Plus living in the castle meant he was better fed than some of the people outside of the castle, especially when famine hit. There was one problem, though, and it was that Gavin could become bored when everyone else was asleep.

Now, Gavin didn't think himself a fool. Sure, he was literally a Fool, that was his job, but he fancied himself a right clever bugger if you asked him. He wasn't stupid, just a little impulsive. So when one morning, the morning after the final battle in a long war, when King Ryan was to worn out from combat to care what the staff did and instead had decided to give everyone the chance to sleep in, Gavin found the door to the king's room slightly ajar he couldn't help but take a peek inside. King Ryan was out cold in his bed, looking oddly peaceful for a man who had just taken over a neighboring kingdom. And beside the king, on a small table, was his crown. Feeling suddenly mischievous, Gavin took the crown and rushed out of the room, stopping once he had rounded the corner to place it upon his brow. If everyone thought it sat crooked upon King Ryan's head, then they would have laughed when they saw it slide almost entirely down Gavin's face. Fixing the crown Gavin stood up tall, imitating the way he had seen Ryan stand, and strutted down to the throne room, where he took a seat upon the throne itself.

"Alright," he said to what servants were there, all of which gawked at his audacity. "I'm the king know. Kneel down, bitches." No one seemed entirely sure what to do, until Ray spoke up from the small gathering.

"Long Live King Vav," he shouted, and Gavin smiled.

"First declaration is...hmm," Gavin paused, thinking. "Someone go find me a cake."

"Death to King Gav!" Ray's voice called out from the crowd, releasing the tension and making everyone laugh. Gavin relaxed against the back of the throne, and Jon even approached the throne, giving Gavin a small mock bow.

"Would Your Majesty be wanting some new clothes?" The royal tailor and painter asked. Gavin thought for a moment, looking down at his Creeper garb and piss boots before answering. Or, at least he would have answered, if another voice from the entryway hadn't spoken first.

"I think I'm good for now," King Ryan said, stepping into the room, his boots echoing heavily through the room. He was dressed just as a king should be, complete with his day to day armor and robe. The only thing missing was his crown, which had decided that now would be the appropriate time to slide down Gavin's face once more. There was a fire in his eyes, something dangerous, and Gavin all but propelled himself off the throne, removing the crown from his head and kneeling down low, pressing his forehead against the carpet and not even trying to hide how much he was trembling. Everyone else in the room knelt as well, though none as low as Gavin.

"My Lord," Gavin whispered when Ryan finally reached him, his voice shaking just as badly as he was. He could feel the king's shadow falling over him and it made him whimper. He may have been King Ryan's favorite Fool, but that rarely saved anyone when the king was enraged.

"I was wondering where my crown had gone," King Ryan said. "I should have guessed that only a fool would think to steal it."

"I meant no disrespect, My Lord," Gavin said, not looking up. He didn't dare move until Ryan gave him the command to. "I just thought I'd have a bit of fun while His Majesty slept. It's my job to make sure the castle has fun from time to time." King Ryan let out a contemplative hum before walking past Gavin and sitting atop the throne himself.

"You may all rise," he said, waving his hand dismissively. Gavin waited until everyone else was standing before getting to his feet, his knees shaking. King Ryan raised an eyebrow at him and held out his hand. "My crown, Fool." Gavin approached him slowly and handed him the crown, stepping back quickly and watching as King Ryan placed it where it belonged. Once he re-crowned himself he waved a hand, dismissing everyone.

"I am tired today," he said. "So I will let this slide. I suppose the castle could use a few laughs even when their king is asleep. Just, don't let it happen again." Gavin knelt low, kissing the king's boot.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," he said. "You're too kind." He stood up and left quickly, not willing to risk the king changing his mind. King Ryan, for his part, was just left sitting on the throne, chuckling at the thought of Gavin of all people on the throne. Jack maybe, but Gavin? The Fool? Never.


End file.
